1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension means for a running rail of a suspension railway comprising a running rail which is formed as double T profile with horizontal chords and a vertical web connecting the chords, grooves extending parallel to the web in the facing inner sides of the chords and a suspension arm having at the lower free end a suspension plate, and means for pressing the suspension plate onto the running rail.
2. Background Information
Suspension means for running rails of suspension or telpher railways are known inter alia from European patent No. 0040292, partially corresponding to German patent No. 3,019,301 and European patent application No. 0092608 and the identical German specification as laid open to inspection No. 3,214,437.
These known suspension means consist of rearwardly engaging clamping elements which cooperate with flanges which are formed on the chord and face each other. Furthermore, German specification as laid open to inspection No. 3,302,262 discloses as support face for a support plate secured to a support or beam a shoulder formed at the transition from the web to the chord. The actual securing of the running rail to the support plate is by a pressure plate which bears in grooves formed on the chord and presses by means of threaded bolts the support plate in full surface engagement against the web.